Talk:Creddie/@comment-3095154-20101107232228/@comment-3116755-20101108000226
OK, Just to warn you, this may take a while, well here I go XD: Freddie's been in love with Carly for ever since he met her. Carly always loved him but keep rejecting him. She loves him because she said so in iSaved your life. Every time Sam does something bad Carly goes next to Freddie and tells him to apologize. Over the iCarly years, Carly seems attracted to Freddie. In iSell penny tees Carly and freddie act like boyfriend and girlfriend. They were next to each other the whole time and Freddie said he wants to work with Carly. In every episode Freddie flirts with Carly and in iSam's mom Carly was playfully teasing Freddie about his pants size .and were flirting around each other mindlessly. Look for the rest of the creddie info above. Also take a look at the creddie gallery and the new picture above. Look at the creddie kiss verses the seddie kiss. Seddie kissed to get it over with, not because of attraction to each other. Sam and Freddie both looked like there was something on their mind during the kiss, like there were something missing. The creddie kiss was passionable and cute. Jennette also states that kissing Nathan was awkward and weird. While Miranda and Nathan liked it and said it was not a bad way to make a living. While they were filming iSaved your life there was a picture of Miranda and Nathan smiling before they shot the kiss. The creddie gallery is full of cute creddie moments and pictures. Also seddie has no chemistry and they are opposites that even a seddier pointed out. People think it is cute how Sam and Freddie fight. It is funny, but not for a relationship. The characters will have to change too much and iCarly will lose its spark. Sam won't be Sam and Freddie won't be freddie. Plus in real life Jenette is older than Nathan and it wont look good for her character to be dating a younger person who has no chemistry. Carly and Freddie is what a real relationship is, respect and friendship. Seddie has neither of those things, and they hate each other. You can't love/hate someone, you love them or you hate them. Creddie is actual love. Watch all the iCarly episodes twice, and look for the creddie. Creddie looks so cute together and Carly is the right height for him. Sam is alot shorter. Also look at the niranda gallery too. I am not finished but I don't wanna bore you to sleep, cuz this will take a while. Anyway do you notice how Carly always smile at Freddie when he enters a room? And how they kiss? Major love in the air! When creddie hugs, Freddie always forgets to let go. And they look like a perfect couple! Creddie is my favorite pairing from nick! Take a good look at the creddie pics above and you'll see why we love creddie.Hope this helps! :)